


今夜不设防

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 42





	今夜不设防

今夜不设防

1  
同样是跨过一个年坎，论起过节的氛围，元旦总要矮春节一头，也许是因为传统观念根深蒂固，也可能是因为元旦放一天，春节放七天。   
在池谧这就更平淡了，直到圣诞节过完了两天，他才意识到原来一年又快要过去了。  
年末总结他不太愿意做，一年发生的事情太多太杂碎，归纳不是容易的事情，但主观情感却很容易划归，因为你常常会听到人们在这个时候说，这一年顺风顺水，或是这一年太难了。  
如果快活和郁结两相抵消，那么池谧这一年刚好加减归零，只可惜情绪不是这么个算法，连小学生算成绩都还讲究加权。  
这一年他从副教授转正，成为了A大最年轻的教授，同样也是在这一年，他结束了一段自以为很稳固的感情。  
分手的原因也很合情合理，对方出轨。  
池谧跟孟子明交往六年，只知道他确实是爱应酬爱玩的二世祖，却不知道他从第二年就开始在外面养情人，要不是七月的时候其中一个找上门来，池谧还没发现一点端倪。  
当时男孩敲开门，池谧还以为是哪个教过的学生，眼里汪着一泡水，来求老师不要挂他科。  
结果人家开口就是求他让一让位，说跟孟哥在一起快一年了，两个人互相喜欢。  
池谧愣怔了几秒，第一时间感受到的竟然不是愤怒也不是悲伤，而是不屑。  
他问那男孩念过书没有，男孩说初中没念完，池谧说哦，那孟子明他妈不会喜欢你的。  
男孩泪光更甚，后来干脆哭哭啼啼要下跪，池谧一辈子跟矜贵的读书人打交道，没遇到过这么耍混赖的，他疲于应付，一通电话叫来了孟子明。  
孟子明气急败坏地把男孩赶走了，转过来跟池谧说好听的，池谧安静地听了一整晚，最后嗯了一声上楼睡觉，孟子明殷切地跟在他身后，搂着他腰问，我们和好了吧。  
池谧掰开他的手说不是，我们分手吧。  
孟子明不肯，说他真的喜欢他，难为那么要面子的一个人，挽留他的时候还掉了几滴眼泪，但是池谧郎心似铁，第二天就搬出了两个人在市中心的公寓。  
孟子明也没有再纠缠，按理这就算完了，从此他跟这个人，跟那个本来就是高攀的圈子从此没有关系，却没想更麻烦的在后面。  
他去公寓收拾东西是一周后，分手后孟子明也不在那住了，池谧以为没人，自己在客厅里叠衣服，看到客卧里贸然走出个人的时候吓得心跳漏了一拍。  
这人他认识，程砚，孟子明的表哥，这个表字含着七弯八拐的亲戚关系，血缘淡得可以忽略不计，但孟子明他们家很以这点联系为荣，生意上更是借着程家的助力得了许多便宜。  
孟家顶了天是大资本家，程砚他们家却是真正的权贵，孟子明暗里明里巴着这表哥，池谧骨子里有点知识分子的清高，不给面子，饭局大多不去，因此也没见过几次。  
程砚也没料到他来，但比池谧镇定了许多，先笑了笑走过来，叫了声小池。  
七月天是闷和热，说不上来是阴还是晴，连不爱出汗的池谧都沁了一层毛毛汗，一燥热起来，就只喜欢凉的东西，对于浑身散着热度的东西，譬如人，就烦于应对。  
池谧淡淡回了一声程哥，懒得寒暄，也没问他怎么在这，程砚自己先说起来昨晚在附近喝了酒，醉得车也不能开了，迷糊之间就来了孟子明这。  
池谧只点头不作声，手里只管收拾着东西，程砚又走近几步，“要帮忙吗？”  
“不用，东西不重。”池谧语气平平，连礼貌都算不上。  
他自己都承认，这是在撒孟子明给他受的气，还要撒在这个姓孟的惹不起的人身上，当成是对他的一点报复。  
程砚却仿佛没领会到他的疏离，热络道，“开车了吗？”  
“没有，我不会开车。”  
程砚好像有些高兴，笑着跟他说，“我送你吧，天热，你抱着东西等车难受。”  
池谧立刻拒绝，程砚又说这个点不好打车，池谧还是摇头，说不麻烦程哥了。  
程砚笑，问他是不是去学校，自己刚好顺路，是不是真顺路池谧不知道，但是再拒绝觉就显得矫情，他只好答应下来，下楼的时候还被程砚把箱子全部拿了过去。  
池谧被这莫名其妙的好意弄的不太舒服，不禁就想着，他是这种性格的人吗，孟子明分明说他这表哥是被捧惯了的，寻常人他都看成脚底下的泥，不放在眼里，这样的殷勤，越看越像那句老话，非奸即盗。  
  
2.  
池谧的直觉一向很准，那之后程砚果真时常来找他，池谧不胜其烦，问他想干什么，程砚温柔地笑笑，拉起他的手，“小池，我在追你。”  
池谧是很挑剔难伺候的人，尤其是夏天，夏天不适宜动感情，两个人抱在一起觉得黏腻，亲吻也混着汗味，在夏天追求他并不是一个好开始，但显然程砚还不知道，抱着一腔热忱不撞南墙不回头。  
好在池谧是个面冷耳朵根子却软的人，没有真的叫他在南墙上撞得头破血流。  
程砚一整个夏天就围着池谧打转，池谧大部分时间在家里，有时候去学校，程砚就逮着这个空档抓他，找一大堆理由接送，送也不老实，往往要拉着人去吃个饭，碰上池谧心情好，甚至还能看场电影。  
“你不上班么，整天守着我？”某次出门后池谧又被守在门口的程砚捉个正着，这次也不等他劝，自己坐上了副驾。  
程砚心情很好，语气像是开玩笑，“池老师，你要是少花些时间躲我，我助理就不用到处找我上班。”  
池谧不喜欢程砚叫他小池，他今年二十八了，还有很多学生，程砚说那我也跟那些学生一起叫你池老师，第一次把池谧逗笑了。  
池谧转过头去瞪他一眼，似笑非笑，“你助理一定对我意见很大了。”  
“他还不敢对你有意见，”程砚腾出一只手捉住池谧细白的腕子，“真漂亮，再瞪一次。”  
“神经病，”池谧甩开他手，把脸别向车窗，“好好开车，再乱来不坐你车了。”  
池谧说话或表达情感，一向以内敛为准则，他说再乱来就不坐了，其实主要意思是不乱来就可以坐，至于别人能不能理解，他是不会管的，明白了是最好，不明白他也不会再解释。  
程砚追在他后面掏心掏肝地跑了一个多月，这点东西还是能够琢磨出来，赶紧自己端端正正坐好了，表明不会乱来的立场。  
当然立场是随着池谧的底线更新的，从坚决不乱来，变成偶尔乱来，到后来夏天快要结束的时候，程砚死乞白赖要送池谧到楼上，在门口的时候两个人也不知道谁先凑近了那一点距离，然后在昏暗的楼道上吻在一起。   
池谧的嘴唇很软很润，程砚好奇明明平时看起来那么薄的唇，怎么会亲起来有这么柔软丰润的触感，所以说实践出真知不是没有道理。   
程砚吻技一流，池谧被亲得有些动情，半张着迷离的眼，“要做吗？”   
时间停滞了一小会，声控灯熄了没有再亮起来，但池谧的眼睛烁着一些明明灭灭的光。   
程砚箍着他的手蓦然缩紧了，池谧才发现自己被死死压在门板上，逼视着自己的眼眸幽深不可辨，耳边响起的压抑的声线昭示着程砚在忍耐，“池老师，你什么意思？”  
池谧就有些后悔发出这个邀请了，但也觉得自己情有可原，人类这种出类拔萃、高度发达的物种，耗费了大量的时间探究高级行为的动机，但总羞于承认自己的性特征也居于同类动物前列，池谧认为这是不对的，这是天性。  
“我的意思是，你接受ONS么？”   
程砚愣了一下然后苦笑，松开钳着池谧的手，“跟别人无所谓，但跟你不接受。”   
池谧理了一下衣领，说那就算了，转身就要进门，程砚这时候也不好意思再说进去讨口水喝了，只能站在门口等着跟池谧告别。   
池谧脱鞋的时候偷偷瞥着他，看到他在出神，快一米九的个头让逼仄的公寓楼道显得更加逼仄，但是这么一个男人，被刚刚他的两三句话刺激得一副有些脆弱的样子，池谧不知道程砚追别人的时候是不是也这样，但他那样的一个人，这一个多月的殷勤讨好，很难让人不动心，池谧也说不清自己到没到动心的份上，但显然不是无动于衷的。   
他做了个深呼吸，靠在门边打了个响指让程砚回神，“如果我说，ONS不会影响我最后接不接受你，要做吗？”  
  
3.  
程砚把池谧放在床上，池谧靠在床头半躺，两个人刚洗完澡都带着湿气，同一种沐浴露散发着同一种味道，交融在一起变得更浓郁。   
床头柜上摆着池谧刚拿出来的避孕套和润滑剂，程砚对此感到了一点郁结，他当然不是对池谧有过别的男人所以准备着这些东西有什么意见，只是单纯地感到嫉妒。   
他把池谧的一条腿打开架在肩上，才发现原来池谧的身体比他的嘴唇还要软，男人不如女人有韧性，以往的情人刚开始时大多对这个姿势感到略微不适，对池谧却很轻松。   
程砚因为这个认知更硬了，简直迫不及待想把池谧操到流眼泪，放在以前他绝不会克制自己，兴致上来了润滑都不做把别人干到出血，但是当池谧和快感被同时放上天平两端，池谧那一头毫无疑问地胜出。   
低头在嫩白的大腿内侧落下一个吻，程砚两指伸到池谧股间给他润滑，动作放得很轻，在穴口揉按了几圈之后慢慢往里探，池谧的性器随着他的动作开始慢慢挺起，粉红色的，在程砚眼里比别人的都漂亮。   
程砚弓下身子吻他，从下颌开始，顺着天鹅一样的脖颈往下，然后在锁骨流连，吮起几个红色的吻痕。   
池谧把他脑袋拍开，“不要留印子。”   
可是留都留了，那有什么办法呢？程砚并没有听进去，最大的让步是换个不那么明显的地方留，于是他又往下一些，衔住了池谧左边的乳头。   
池谧下意识哼了一声，程砚又拿一只手捏住右边，乳晕由粉红渐渐充血变得鲜红，另一只手还留在池谧的穴里，摁压着内壁放松他的括约肌，直到没到指根。   
池谧几个月没有做过爱，后面紧得不像话，程砚耐着性子又伸了一根手指进去，池谧闷哼了一声，程砚怕他难受，犹豫了几秒，“你实在受不了我们就不做了。”  
“你发什么神经，”池谧下面还含着他几根手指，闻言不自觉缩了一下，像是在挽留，“进来。”   
程砚得了军令，又被刚刚那一下刺激得头脑发热，立刻把自己的性器抵在池谧下面，蓄势待发。  
池谧头一次见那么大的玩意儿，其实他也统共就见过三个，他自己的，孟子明的，还有程砚这个，他有些怵，看向程砚的目光里带了几分讨饶，当然他自己不知道，只是把程砚看得心都融了。  
“别怕，”程砚亲亲他的眼睑，“宝贝不怕。”  
池谧没心思去纠正他的称呼，因为程砚已经进来了，他插入得很慢，而且没有插到底，一来因为肉壁实在狭窄，二来主要还是因为怕弄疼了池谧，所以温柔得不像他本人。  
程砚在这种事上是很有阅历的，玩过经验丰富的，也开过不少苞，很多时候他不会去考虑对方疼不疼，因为对0号来说快感必然伴随着疼，他惯有一套自己的节奏和方式，而且把这看成是身为男人的一种荣耀，只是他万不敢把这些东西用在池谧身上，原因也很简单，他怕池谧疼了下次就不跟他好了。  
好在他的温柔的确奏了一点效，池谧没有叫，只是轻声地呜呜，显然还在可以承受的范围内。   
程砚就着这个幅度缓慢地抽插，池谧适应之后就觉得好了，快感按部就班地来，未免少了一点想象中的激情，他以为跟程砚这样的男人做爱会更激烈，像一场战斗那样，非要双方都筋疲力尽了才会有一方缴械投降。  
他带了点玩笑揶揄程砚，“你怎么还没孟子明厉害。”  
池谧在文学领域学识渊博，但显然在伴侣关系上很有欠缺，在床上提到另外一个男人的名字并不是调情的好方式。   
他不用很仔细地分辨就能看出来程砚生气了，下面骤然空落落的，程砚把性器抽出来，然后把池谧翻了个身，贴在他耳朵后面沉声道，“池谧，你等会儿不要后悔。”  
  
程砚用手撑开他的穴口，扶着自己的东西对准了往里插，没有再顾忌着池谧，直接捅到了最大限度，但还没到底，池谧惊喘了一声，本能地缩起甬道想把异物往外挤。   
然而这对程砚却是更大的刺激，他握住池谧的臀，另一只手拦在他腰上，把池谧整个人往自己的性器上面撞，肉体的拍打声层层迭响，池谧双手拼命地抓着床单，轻轻地颤抖起来。   
程砚一边抽插，一边也照顾他的阴茎和双乳，一路摸到池谧垂在两臂间的脸上，伸进他嘴里捉着小舌头玩了一会，池谧没办法吞咽，流了一小摊莹亮的唾液，沿着嘴角滑下来。   
他光裸的的脊背上被程砚嘬起了好几处红痕，雪白的屁股肉布了几道指印，程砚再把他翻过来面对自己的时候发现他已经被操射了一次，大腿上浑浊的液体一塌糊涂，程砚拨了拨他此刻软塌塌的玩意儿，“我厉害还是他厉害？”   
池谧这才明白这两人根本不能放一处比，可是程砚平日里都是他踩损惯了的，池谧哪里肯肯服这个软，软软地瞪了他一眼，“也不见得你厉害。”  
程砚觉得他欠教训，也不继续跟他耍嘴皮子功夫，直接对着准头又操了进去，池谧没有防备，仰头惊声叫了出来。   
推程砚推不动，池谧就自己往后躲，他往后退一截程砚就向前进一截，结果被一路操到床头，程砚又进到最里面，往前列腺的地方顶。   
池谧眼角泛红，再来几下就要哭了，终于不再逞什么口舌之快，抓着程砚的手臂软软道，“程哥，我错了，你厉害…你最厉害。”  
程砚不轻易作罢，抓着他反复折腾，池谧被弄得让说什么说什么，自打跟程砚认识后就没这么乖过。   
  
4.  
得寸进尺是程砚的拿手好戏，那一晚过后程砚赖在池谧家不肯走，池谧根本没力气赶他，更不要说经过那场性爱后还有些怵他。  
这无疑是程砚攻克池谧的一个阶段性胜利，自那晚起，程砚在池谧面前腰杆也挺直了，说话也硬气了，俨然已经以男朋友自居。  
池谧小公寓里的生活用品逐渐变成双人份，都是程砚每次过来跟他做爱的时候顺路带的，盥洗池前一黑一白的牙刷，茶几上成双的马克杯，和衣柜里逐渐多起来的大一号的衣服。  
池谧没有阻止程砚对他生活处处的鲸吞蚕食，他直觉自己也阻止不了，不如不做挣扎，先享受眼下，至于未来，无论多近的未来，就算是明天，他也懒得去想。  
比起孟子明，程砚的确是更好的情人，他太体贴，以至于池谧觉得他有时候像个老妈子，整天喊着，池老师你不要喝凉水，池老师你不要挑食啊，让池谧感到被关怀的同时有一点被家长唠叨的烦躁。  
他在房间写文章，程砚一开始不敢打扰，后来斗胆跑进来给他送水果，再然后甚至敢在池老师做学问的时候出言打扰，“你在写什么？”  
池谧难得好言好语回答他，“上话语税。”  
程砚捏了捏他的脸，转身坐在旁边的床上，“小坏蛋，你是不是故意拿这些艰深的话堵我呢？”  
池谧边打字边笑，“你既然知道还不知难而退？”  
程砚来了劲，非要问出个所以然，池谧被他烦得不行，“有些东西我不想写，但是上面让写，就像捐征说话的税款，说一些违心的话。”  
程砚懂了，“原来池老师也要为了这些政治任务折腰。”  
池谧扣了电脑，转过来挑眉看着他，“对我的幻想破灭了？”  
“没有，”程砚把他拉过来放在怀里，“不想写就不写，或者乱写也行。”  
池谧把他伸进自己衣服里的手拿出来，“我一个工薪阶层，等着工资吃饭的，不像你们这些资本家说话这么轻松。”  
“冤枉啊池老师，”程砚顺势握住他的手，“孟子明他们家才是资本家，我可是根正苗红的老百姓啊。”  
池谧想着根正苗红这话没差，是不是老百姓还值得商榷。  
“再说了咱们现在可不兴阶级斗争啊，”程砚嬉皮笑脸，“池老师你做学问一流，毛概学得还不如我一个留学回来的。”  
池谧噗嗤笑出来，把程砚看得一愣，做爱的念头大盛，池谧适时地看出来，推开他自己踏上拖鞋起身，他在家不爱穿袜子，白皙的脚后跟露在外面。  
池谧又坐回电脑前，托腮皱着眉，程砚在床边坐着看他。  
刚刚池谧问他是不是幻想破灭了，他只说了没有，却没说恰好相反，他其实喜欢池谧被生活折腾得稍显消瘦的样子，偶尔也有凡人的小烦恼的样子，比清冷的池老师更迷人。  
池谧写完了大纲，关了电脑发现程砚还在看自己，歪着头问他，“我一个书呆子，有这么好看吗？”  
“你不一样，你是漂亮的书呆子。”  
池谧的确不一样，跟程砚交往的任何一任都不一样，他是个老成的学者，同时也是个纯真的孩子，一半垂垂老去，一半从未长大，深沉的思想和天真的心性一同在他身上闪光。  
程砚为他着迷。  
池谧笑了，“你好像不是在夸我。”  
“我是在夸你，池老师，”程砚眼里有几分认真，“书呆子在我这不是贬义词，为智慧和思想着迷有什么错呢？”  
池谧眨了两下眼睛，破天荒地对程砚的话产生了认同感，为表嘉奖，他主动靠在程砚身边坐下。  
“我生活的圈子很功利，当然我不是谴责别人，我自己也一样，钱对我们来说只是数字，但是还是想越多越好，有时候觉得权力已经凌驾在大多数人之上，但是上面总还有更高，这样是没完没了的，我少数时候会希望脱离这个怪圈，但大多数时候是在融入它，我以前遇到的人，不管是朋友还是...其他什么的人，都在融入这个圈，但你不一样。”  
池谧静静地听着，在程砚停顿的时候才插话，“我不记得做过什么惊世骇俗的事。”  
“你本身对我来说就够惊世骇俗了，”程砚搂住他的腰，停下来整理了一下思绪，“小池，你不要怪我语言贫乏混乱，至少中心思想是很明确的，我喜欢你，我爱你，不能没有你。”  
池谧靠近了他一点，“确实辞不达意，好在我专门跟文字打交道，不然还弄不懂你的意思。”  
程砚捧起他的脸，“那你呢，池老师，不是我贪心，现在能整天跟你在一起我已经够满足，但还是想要一个名分照顾你。”  
池谧觉得他靠的太近，躲闪着眼神，“我还以为你早就觉得自己是我男朋友了。”  
“但是我想听你承认。”  
“我承不承认都已既成事实。”  
话说到这份上程砚原本不该再追，可是他人生第一次这样掏心窝子地表白，希望能得到一个圆满的结局。  
他握住池谧的手腕，目不转睛地盯着他，“池谧，让我做你的爱人。”  
池谧被他手上的力度惊到了，急于让他放开，皱着眉道，“好。”

5.  
名正言顺以后，程砚有过打算向池谧坦言自己的情史。  
池谧觉得不必，他并没有这方面的求知欲，而且程砚的过往其实孟子明已经给他讲了个七七八八。  
有一次池谧在客厅看文献，程砚无聊翻着电视，池谧抬眼刚好看见一个男明星，随口说了一句，“这不是你上一任么？还是上上任？”  
程砚被吓得遥控器都没拿稳，讪讪问道，“你怎么知道的？”  
“孟子明说的。”  
程砚骂了一声操，“这傻逼怎么什么都跟你说？”  
池谧回想起来，应该是第一次跟程砚在一个饭局上见面之后，私下里跟孟子明说了一句你表哥挺帅的，把孟子明急得吹鼻子瞪眼地把程砚的情史全部抖落出来，以打消池谧对程砚的兴趣。  
池谧突然想起什么，支着下巴偏头用一种打量的眼神看着程砚，程砚被他看得发毛，“怎么了？”  
“孟子明还跟我说，你跟你以前那些...玩字母圈。”  
程砚愣住，紧张得直咽口水，但长时间的沉默已经表示承认，他最后有些小心地问池谧，“你介意这个么？”  
池谧勾起嘴角，“不，我觉得很有趣，我最不反对有趣，现在的人总说这个不宜提倡，那个不宜提倡，仿佛人活着就为了被提倡，要真是这样还不如不活。”  
程砚大致明白了他并不对这些抱有偏见，稍微放了一点心，讨好地奉承他，“池老师说话真有水平。”  
池谧抬起头瞥了他一眼，“这话不是我说的，你应该多读点书。”  
程砚被损了还挺高兴，乐呵呵地笑道，“我读了够多书了，还拿了硕士学位的，只是怎么也赶不上你了。”  
这样插科打诨几句，程砚以为这事就这样过去了，没想到过了一会又听池谧问，“你想跟我玩吗？”  
程砚脑子空白了片刻，一股子邪火冲上来，好容易被理智压制住了，才坐在地毯上从背后抱着池谧，“池老师，现在跟你在一起，我才像个sub，哪能把你怎么样啊？”  
“你想吗？”池谧追问他。  
“我不想，”程砚正色，“小池，我不是一个真正意义上的dom，也不是S，我跟他们玩这个，纯粹是觉得他们不够有意思，所以通过这种方式来找乐子，但你不一样，你就坐这，都不用脱衣服，我就被你勾得头脑发热。”  
池谧哦了一声，没再说话，转过头去继续看文献，程砚以为他没兴趣了，就把头搭在他肩上，跟他一起看。  
池谧看了一会，转过头来睁着一双求知的眼睛，“可是我想。”  
程砚脑子里的弦一下断了。

程砚开着车带池谧回了自己家。  
这是池谧第一次来他家，程砚从来没设想过他们是来干这个的，他甚至还想过要不要在池谧来之前把那间房里的东西都给扔了，但是一直没抽出时间。  
事情的发展远远超出他的想象，开车的时候他就后悔了，他觉得自己应该劝劝池谧。  
他看得出来池谧只是因为好奇，一旦不合他的想象也许就不会再感兴趣，但那个时候程砚能不能控制得住自己就成了问题。  
控制得住，那么这就是一次无伤大雅的小情趣，但如果他被欲望左右了理智，真的让池谧觉得不舒服了，他们的关系会怎么发展呢？  
他点了一只烟坐在沙发上，还没想出答案，池谧已经洗完澡进来了，穿着浴袍，发梢淌着水黏在后颈上，因为浴室不通风的空气，白皙的皮肤泛着粉红。  
他对这个房间显然感到很新奇，一进来就左右张望，在窗前的大铁笼子停留了一下，似乎在丈量够不够装下自己。  
程砚从没有这样执着地与自己的欲望抗衡，他向池谧招了招手，示意他过来。  
池谧走到他面前，好奇地问，“我要跪下吗？”  
程砚握住池谧的手，捏了捏他的手心，“我们说好，如果我让你觉得难受了，不想玩了，你立刻让我停下，也不能因为这个跟我分手。”  
池谧安慰地摸摸他的头，“不跟你分手。”  
“不许反悔，池谧，”程砚把他的手拿下来在手心亲了一口，然后在烟灰缸里把烟摁灭，沉声道，“现在，跪下。”

6.  
池谧提起睡袍的下摆，跪在程砚脚边。  
程砚弯下腰帮他脱下遮挡，搭在沙发的一侧，池谧不知道是不是这个房间暖气不够，竟然感到凉意，打了个冷颤。  
池谧跪得很随意松散，腰没挺直，屁股坐在小腿上，并非故意为之，只是不懂得游戏规则。  
程砚起身拿了一个项圈来，要给他戴上的时候池谧缩了一下，撇着嘴问，“有人用过么，我有点洁癖。”  
程砚好笑地把他拽过来，套在脖子上，“新的，给你用的怎么敢不是新的。”  
调整到一个适宜的松紧，程砚拉了拉牵引链，虽然他下手一向很有分寸，但还是向池谧确认道，“紧么？”  
池谧摇头，程砚才放心地拉着他走，虽然对这种游戏知之甚少，但池谧还是按照自己理解的姿势认真地爬行。  
程砚把他牵到床边，牵引链被扣在床尾的铁栏杆上，池谧有些奇怪道，“我以为你会拿鞭子纠正我的姿势，或者在后面塞上尾巴，不是这么玩的么？”  
程砚不说是因为不舍得，只是比平日严肃地回答，“怎么玩是我说了算，小池，你只需要服从。”  
池谧终于感受到一点被支配的奇妙，他天马行空地走神，想着怎么把这样的体会写到文章里去。  
程砚让他跪在床边把屁股抬高，两只手绑缚在身后，上半身伏在床上，并且如他所愿用散鞭调整他的姿势。  
被抽到的时候池谧觉得一点也不疼，程砚问他什么感觉，池谧诚实回答，“痒。”  
臀上连红印子都没留，当然不会觉得疼，程砚用这种力度让他跪成两腿与双肩同宽的姿势，池谧很配合，自觉地把屁股翘得很高。  
程砚被他一无所知的乖巧逗笑了，在床头选了一个最小号的兔子尾巴肛塞，毛茸茸的一团，程砚觉得配在池谧屁股上一定很可爱。  
最近做爱很频繁，做完润滑后要塞这个大小的肛塞并不困难，但池谧第一次被不是生殖器的东西进入，陌生的冰冷触感让他有点紧张。  
程砚很照顾他的感受，一手撑着穴边的肉，一手温柔地挤开褶皱，放到一半的时候池谧呜咽了一声，程砚问他是不是不舒服了，池谧说没，让他继续。  
沟回卡住穴口将尾巴固定下来，池谧有点发抖，程砚的大手在他脊背上来回轻抚，“没事的，小池，已经进去了。”  
池谧被玩动情了。  
他自己不太好意思承认，但腿间精神起来的性器骗不了人，程砚也看出来，贴心地照顾着他的自尊心，没有说什么。  
捏住小尾巴晃动了一下，池谧嘤了一声让他别动，程砚倒也没跟他讲明m在游戏的时候不可以对s说不，池谧让他不动就也没再动了。  
他站到池谧的身后，拍了拍他臀峰，“要试试打屁股吗？”  
池谧犹豫了半晌，“试一下。”  
然后立刻又补上，“我怕疼，我让你停你就要停。”  
程砚点头同意。  
他挑了一根热熔胶，对于池谧这样的新手来说也许有点过度，但他存了自己的一点私心，这东西的印记整齐利落，他希望在池谧的身上留下一些有美感的印记。  
池谧伏在床上，屁股里的尾巴微微颤动，程砚摁了摁他的腰窝，提手落了下去。  
虽然收着力，但这一下效果可观，热熔胶这种工具看起来不怎样，挥起来没有声音，打在肉上也不如其他工具响，但有多疼只有挨打的人知道。  
“啊！”  
池谧从小到大还没这么失态地叫过，不注意就把第一次交代在了这儿，叫完也觉得有点害羞，忙跟程砚说，“不...不玩了，你停手。”  
程砚却没有。  
第二下趁池谧没注意就落下来了，落在左腿上，一条楞子隆起来，刺痛感久久不消。  
池谧愣了，气急败坏于程砚竟然敢真的违逆他，他咬着牙叫了一声程砚，声音刚落又感到一下打在臀峰上。  
“啊...”池谧被程砚按着腰，手也被绑着不能动，只能死命扭着头回过去骂他，“你松开我，程砚...你再打一下试试？”  
程砚承认自己有点得意忘形了，但池谧此时的样子实在可爱，倒不是说平时不可爱，但比起这个时候都要略逊一筹。  
他想听池谧服软求他，就像每次被他操到陷在床里哭的时候那样。  
他又使劲抽了几下，池谧一开始还骂他，后来不骂了开始哭，不停地喊着疼。  
伤痕并列排在左边屁股和腿上，很符合程砚对于规整的审美，他不太喜欢杂乱的痕迹。  
热熔胶敲在右边臀峰上，程砚的声音响起，“小池，我要打这边了。”  
“不要...程哥，程哥，”池谧慌不择路开始举白旗，“不要打了，真的好疼。”  
程砚俯下身子贴着他，“乖，再叫声好听的，我再考虑打不打。”  
池谧慌得像只被提着耳朵要去菜板上受屠宰的兔子，什么读书人的斯文也不顾了，张口就叫，“程哥，哥，哥哥，不打了...不打了好不好。”  
程砚心满意足，决定放池谧一马。

7.

如果知道会惹毛池谧，程砚绝对不会当时图那一时之快。  
那之后池谧快一周对他都冷淡得像块冰，也不是不说话，就是不爱理人，程砚每次问他什么都要低声下气说好几遍，他才懒懒回一句不知道，或者索性让程砚闭嘴。  
如果只是这样还好，程砚不是坐不得冷板凳，否则也追不到池谧这么不近人情的一个人。  
比起池谧的冷漠，程砚更担心他的精神状态，他发现池谧在失眠，而且变得有些无常，有时候程砚只是碰一下他的手，池谧就会猛地甩开，程砚的手被他的惯性甩到门框上，关节撞得通红。  
他顾不上自己疼不疼，小心翼翼地跑过去跟池谧道歉，池谧似笑非笑地看着他，说我怎样跟你有关系么，你只顾着自己快活就行了。  
程砚已经跟池谧认真检讨了自己的错误，不该控制不住自己，不该答应了池谧停下却食言，并保证绝不再犯，池谧听完冷笑了一下，“你根本不理解我，也根本没概念我是多么难理解的一个人，也许你知道之后会想重新考虑一下我们之间的关系。”  
程砚整句话就听懂最后几个字，他猛地把池谧掼在门上，攥着他两只手，恶狠狠地像个恶匪，“池谧你他妈什么意思？你答应了我不因为这个分手的，是你先跟我说要玩，现在你玩不起要甩我，你他妈把我当什么？”  
要是池谧跟他吵，跟他闹，程砚觉得都可以解决，可是池谧像不会产生情感波动一样，说一些高深莫测的话，让程砚觉得他离自己越来越远。  
“你可以食言，为什么我不可以，我以为我们两是平等的，还是说你把我当成你的m，需要对你言听计从？”  
程砚吵不过他这个专门咬文嚼字的人，只能靠气势胜过他，“你别跟我扯这些，池谧，我告诉你，你想为这个跟我分手，门都没有。”  
“你想怎样呢？”池谧矮程砚一截，但吵起架来真正占上风的却好像是他，“结婚都还讲究个离婚，分手就更简单。”  
程砚被他说分手说得这么轻易给伤到了，有些无力地撤下箍着池谧的手，“池谧，我是真的喜欢你，我知道你现在对我感情没那么深，这事也确实错在我，但凡事总可以改正，你跟孟子明都可以在一起六年，为什么不能多给我一点机会？”  
池谧也自觉自己的确不太公平，他在任何事上对程砚都更苛刻，这无可厚非，程砚跟孟子明是一类人，他在孟子明身上吃了亏，自然想在程砚身上找补回来。  
“我没有说你错了，”池谧推开他坐到飘窗上，“萧翁的《巴巴拉少校》里有一句台词我很喜欢，‘人人有权争胜负，无人有权论是非’，把错都推到你身上不是体面的做法，我们都有错，错在不该不合适还非要在一起。”  
程砚没想到他绕了这么大一圈竟然还是回到了要分开的话题上，气得牙痒痒，三两步上去把池谧压住，“你他妈真是会气人，我今天非把你操到后悔说这些话。”  
池谧竟然笑了，“你当然可以操我，但是操完了我还是一样的想法，除非你二十四小时不间断地操我，否则只要你停下来一分钟我还是要跟你说这些。”  
程砚长这么大没被别人给受过这种气，竟然被池谧给说委屈了，他稍微拉开一点跟池谧的距离，把头埋在他肩上，声音有点痛苦，“我服了，池谧，我真的服了你。”  
池谧挣不开就任由他抱着，抱了好久觉得手有些酸，他看了眼钟好心提醒，“你还有个会，再不走要迟了。”  
程砚不想走，但这个会确实推不了，捧着池谧的脸亲了一口，“等我回来，我们今晚一起跨年。”  
池谧没答应，但程砚对此不会过于担心，因为池谧除了这栋公寓也没有别的地方可以去，就算不情愿，他们两总是要一起的。

事实证明程砚确实不够了解池谧的难以理解，程砚出门后没多久，池谧就也出了门，去了一个咖啡馆坐着。  
他选了一个靠窗的位置，静静观察着落地窗外的百态，他以前常这样做，可是跟程砚在一起之后竟然再没来过。  
但这回他没有心思去揣摩窗外人的人生，他必须先想想自己的。  
他跟程砚撒了谎，他并不是因为那一晚的游戏想要跟程砚分手，相反，他觉得作为支配者的程砚非常迷人。  
程砚在外面是个有社会地位、顶天立地的男人，在他面前操心得像个拿了厚重佣金所以尽职尽责的保姆，在性生活中是一个有着勃发魅力的主导者，掌控者。  
如果他一直这样当然很好，但是未来一贯是池谧不善于想象，也不善于掌控的东西，程砚的种种很容易让他想起研究生时期的孟子明，一样热情洋溢的追求，一样细致入微的照顾，经过时间的沉淀之后就只剩下了平淡和欺骗。  
六年时间的相处不是随口一说那么简单，是两个人真正一朝一夕，一餐一饭这么过下来的，他断得果决，不意味着被背叛的痛苦会为此稍微减少，只是他不是一定要用眼泪来表达感情的人，他用别人哭的时间来总结纰漏，所以他比别人更不容易重蹈覆辙。  
程砚来得太突然，以致于他还没有好好对这段感情做出归纳，就已经让他走入一张密密编织的网里，程砚的柔情蜜意完全打乱了他的思绪。  
但他最终还是做完了这个总结，得出的结论是要让程砚出局，正好借这次让程砚觉得理亏的借口提出分手。  
不妙的是程砚比他想象中更难缠。  
池谧沉浸在这些想法里，竟然没发现已经到了晚上，咖啡店的小妹客气地提醒他要下班了，员工们今天都想早些赶回去跟亲人朋友一起跨年。  
池谧笑着说新年快乐，结完账走出去，但是并不想回家面对程砚，又找了个麦当劳坐着，这里一开始还有放学的小孩吵吵闹闹，到后来流浪汉开始走进来的时候，池谧察觉应该是很晚了。  
手机出来的时候就没充电，程砚兴许打了很多个电话，现在可能急疯了一样在找他，池谧试图否认，但最终还是沮丧地发现自己竟然有点希望程砚快点找到他。

8.  
十点半程砚终于找到了他，进来的时候差点撞翻了门口的桌椅，他面色铁沉，过来拖着池谧就往外面走。  
柜台的服务员有点被吓到，但还是跑过来小声问池谧是不是需要帮助，池谧摇头，说这是我男朋友。  
这算是池谧的服软，他在旁敲侧击地告诉程砚他暂时没有再想分手的事，希望程砚也可以对今晚他的短时间失踪高抬贵手。  
但程砚没有，他一言不发，把池谧带上车开回了自己的家。  
池谧知道这意味着什么，程砚也许会拿壮硕的性玩具粗鲁地插入他，也许会让他跪在笼子里把链子拴在门上，总之程砚会惩罚他。  
当惩罚带有性意味的时候，池谧是不抗拒的，他在内心深处把这当成是一种别样的情调，是跟程砚在一起有趣的地方。  
所以他驯顺地爬上床，任由程砚把他的脚踝固定在一根横杆上，然后把手腕也锁在相同的地方，因而不得不高高翘起屁股，把私密交付出来。  
然而程砚没有如他想象一般拿出一堆性玩具，只把一根藤条摆在了他身边，这是不涉及性的方式，是单纯地给予疼痛，是最原始的惩罚。  
池谧开始害怕了，他试图扭动了一下身体却发现这个绑缚姿势让他根本动弹不得，仿若菜板上的鱼肉，等待着程砚手中利如刀俎的藤条落下。  
“程砚，别这样，”池谧皱眉，“我害怕。”  
“你应该体会一下什么叫害怕，”程砚拿起藤条，在他屁股上比了一下，“我到处找不到你的时候也很害怕。”  
池谧被触到的时候抖了几下，“对不起，程砚，我错了，我不该这样。”  
“你先别急着认错，”程砚捏着他屁股上的一团肉，“你心里怎么想的我从来都不知道，说出来的话也云里雾里，在你真正跟我说清楚你是怎么想的之前，任何认错我都不会听。”  
池谧愣了，还没来得及好好思量程砚的话，就听见藤条“嗖啪”一声，火辣的痛感在臀上炸开。  
挣扎对池谧来说是难事，在他想着怎么挣扎的时候，尖锐的击打已经在他身后来回了快十次，只能放弃挣扎这回事，企图通过绷紧身体来保护自己。  
程砚停下来拍了拍眼前的软肉，“放松点。”  
池谧想骂他，说你挨这么下狠手的打来放松试试，但显然不合时宜，就只哼了一声，听话地将肌肉松弛了一些。  
前二十下程砚有意放水，让池谧适应，不至于一上来就疼得受不了。  
后面就不留情面了，藤条是抡直了胳膊甩下去的，快而且狠，一下就是一根鲜红的楞条肿起，横贯两边臀峰，整齐地排列在嫩白的肉上。  
池谧开始发抖，手指脚趾疼得全部蜷在一起，嗓音颤巍巍的，“程哥，疼...好疼，你轻一点。”  
程砚不理他，沉默地继续手上的动作，他没有计数，但按经验来说最少也超过了五十下，没有停顿的五十下就算对经验丰富的sub来说都难熬，细皮嫩肉的池谧被打得几乎一句话都说不出，只能大口喘气。  
池谧知道今天自己是必须跟程砚交心了，他不擅长撒谎，要说话只能说真话，可是又觉得这样被严刑逼供到屈服很不体面，想再负隅顽抗。  
程砚终于停下来，“有什么想跟我说吗？”  
池谧的声音带着哭腔，“你说你不是dom，可你其实很享受打我、操纵我的快感。”  
程砚倒是对他的顽强不屈感到吃惊，“你还有精神跟我吵架？”  
“难道不是么？”  
程砚微笑，“我打你难道是为了操控你吗？我们之间的关系从一开始就是你在掌握决定权，你说可以才是可以，你说不好就是不好，我献祭一样把我的感情全都交到你手上，但你还是把自己藏着掖着，我非常讨厌你这样随时准备抽身而退的感觉。”  
池谧一时语塞，他以为程砚缺乏对感情的敏感，却没想到他完全洞察自己的想法。  
“你到底在顾忌什么？”程砚这样问，同时用力抽了一下，重叠在之前的伤痕上，划出一道翻起的白皮。  
池谧被这一下打出了眼泪，也可能是被程砚的话问出来的，他在问他的顾忌，问他的恐惧，要他把最脆弱的地方呈现出来。  
“我不喜欢你们这样的人，”池谧埋在床单里瓮声瓮气，“你，孟子明，你们那个圈子里的人，你们很懂得引导别人的感情，但却不懂得珍惜，孟子明也不是没对我好过，你跟他有区别吗？你现在喜欢我，难道你跟你的每一任情人刚在一起的时候不是充满了喜欢吗？你做的孽那么多，凭什么让我相信你。”  
程砚越听眉头隆起得越高，到最后已经变成了恼怒的表情，“池谧，你简直没有良心。”  
藤条又开始往池谧身后招呼，屁股上已经没有一块好肉，每一次击打必定与之前重叠，程砚气极也不知道什么是美感，什么是控制，伤痕合纵交错，交叉的地方被剌出细小的口子。  
池谧疼得惊叫，“我不说你要打，说了...啊...说了你还打！怎么有你这么不讲理的人？”  
“我以为我做得足够多，没想到你根本不在意，”程砚把藤条往臀腿处移，在这个地方又下力敲了几下，“我可以告诉你，第一次见你我就觉得你有趣，后来又见了几次我发现我喜欢你，喜欢你到没心思在意别人，我整天就琢磨着怎么把孟子明那傻逼从你身边赶得远远儿的，后来我发现他背着你偷吃，我想告诉你，又害怕你受伤害，我这整几年都是这么过来的，我他妈自从被你下了蛊之后就没再找过别人。”  
如果程砚不是这样边下着死劲抽他的腿边告白，池谧大概会被他这番话感动一会儿，但这打实在难捱，生理上的疼痛暂时战胜心理上的感动占了上风。  
“你别打了...啊！我知道了我知道了程哥，是我错了...我知道错了...”  
回应他的只有不间断的破空声，程砚显然还没消气，“你他妈拿我跟孟子明比？你自己说这话昧不昧着良心。”  
池谧已经被打蔫了，只知道一个劲叫程哥，让他别打了，直到两条大腿上也跟屁股成了同样的颜色，腿根都在发颤。  
程砚放了藤条走到一旁摸出一根烟叼着，没点燃，他需要让自己冷静下来，不然真怕把池谧打出问题。  
窗外突然响起燃放烟花的声音，想来已经逼近零点了，整个城市在这一刻一同热闹起来，嘈杂热烈的声音就连最阴侧的角落都回彻。  
“哥...”  
池谧的声音在这种背景下显得很微弱，但程砚还是听到了，他放下烟走过去，解开池谧抱在怀里，一下一下抚着他的背，失神般念念着，“不打了不打了，小池，对不起，我爱你，我爱你小池。”  
池谧好笑，“是你在打我，怎么看起来你比我委屈？”  
“小池，”程砚蹭蹭他，“咱们好好过行不行？”  
“如果我说不好，你是不是还要继续？”  
程砚咬了一口他颈子上的肉，“算了吧，我都累了。”  
池谧回抱住他，“那就先过着吧。”  
程砚不死心，捏住他的手，“我想要你的承诺，你说你不离开我。”  
“人在对一件事极度缺乏信心的时候才会用承诺来给自己打气，”池谧抠抠程砚的手心，“你大可以安心，我想要的是安定，不是会轻易做出改变的人，只要你不做对不起我的事，现在的生活状态就可以一直维持下去。”  
程砚圈着他的手骤然收紧，“你也可以安心，我绝不会。”  
两个人抱着，听了一会儿外面烟花的声音，程砚觉得安慰，池谧还光着，感动之余不免有点尴尬，推推他说要去穿衣服。  
“正好你衣服都脱了，”程砚把他推倒在床上，“池老师，不如我们来一发跨年炮吧。”  
“你走开，”池谧简直不明白这人怎么能突然又这么不正经，“你就顾着自己舒服，我屁股疼。”  
“保证不弄疼你，”程砚跪在他大腿两侧，急不可耐地开始脱自己的衣服，脱一件就抱着池谧亲一阵，“疼了你咬我，我跟你一起疼。”  
然后他们滚在一起，滚到另一个炽热昏聩的世界里去。  
至于未来，池谧还是不愿意去想，但也许可以让程砚帮他想。

end.


End file.
